Question: If $9a + 7b + 5c = -3$, what is $-45a - 35b - 25c$ ?
Solution: $= -45a - 35b - 25c$ $= (-5) \cdot (9a + 7b + 5c) $ $= (-5) \cdot (-3) $ $= 15$